


Does It Fit?

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Humor, IKEA Furniture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: Blair gets a new bed, from IKEA. Eventually.





	Does It Fit?

“I swear I didn't lose one of the screws!” Blair defended himself annoyed.

Jim was glowering at the spread out pieces of the new bed for Blair.

“There should be eight of these.” Jim pressed out between clenched teeth. “I can only find seven.”

Blair sighed long suffering and stepped gingerly over the wooden pieces laid out in the living room like they should be assembled later. He crouched down and lifted each piece and turned it around. Under the final part, which was supposed to become the head board, was the missing screw pressed into the carpet.

Blair picked it up and held it in front of Jim's nose. 

“Gimme that!” and snatched it out of Blair's hand.

Blair smirked.  


“I don't know how it could get there.” He grumbled.

Jim went back studying the pictograms in the manual. He knew how the bed should look in the end. That wasn't the problem, only where each of the tiny pieces and screws should go was a mystery.  
Blair settled in the middle of all, looking expectingly at Jim. He had been utterly trusting that Jim would figure it out, when they were strolling through the IKEA meandering floor plans. Only now the man seemed to be under some pressure leading to performance anxiety.

Blair's own experience with IKEA was sketchy, that all his friends had found themselves with a suspiciously amount of left over elements. Still so far nobody got killed by collapsing furniture or had lost a limb by a snapping drawer.

It seemed now foolish that they could do this. And this was just a bed. They wanted to buy a new chest of drawers too. At this point Blair didn't see any positive outcome with their ambitious home improvement plans.

They had already dragged out the old bed and Blair had gone after the dust bunnies hiding in the corners with extreme prejudice.

Jim raised up.  


“Ok, let's do this!” and grabbed one long side part to disappear in Blair's room. 

When Jim placed it on the floor where it should go, it was clear the place was too narrow and they had to assemble the bed outside.  
Jim let his head hang and sighed. Back out then.

“Well, I think it fits perfectly.” Jim declared to Blair and dropped the part on the floor again. 

They looked together at the bed on the floor. Unreasonably and stubbornly still flat.  
Blair braved the manual. He could do this!

“I think the support for the mattress is the start.”

Blair peered at the carefully laid out screws sorted by size. Twelve, it should be twelve. So it could be only the these twelve. Blair picked them up relieved and screwed the side parts on.  
It went faster after that, the wooden dowels first, then screwing together the four parts. Even the legs were sorted out fast. The support beams were the last and somehow didn't want to fit like in the pictograms. They started over from page one. The support for the mattress were screwed upside down! Re-screwed everything fit.

Later they tried out the new bed, together.

“I think, we should not only buy a new chest but also consider a new desk for you!” Jim mused with new optimism afterwards.

Blair chuckled. “What ever you say, big guy.”


End file.
